How it Should Have Ended
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: Alice faces the choice of going home, or staying in Wonderland. And this time she chooses differently.


How it Should Have Ended

a/n-This was written for my friend who wasn't happy with how the movie ended. So, here ya go!

"You could stay, you know..." The Mad Hatter's bright green eyes were wide and hopeful.

"What a mad idea. What a wonderfully mad idea." I paused and the faces of my sister and mother flashed in my mind.

_Father would have understood_. I knew that. He would have been overjoyed by the discovery off an entirely new world, with new opportunities. And I had always trusted Father's opinion over Mother's. She was too entrenched in what society deemed "right" and "proper".

A plan began to form. I would write a letter to Mother and Margaret that would explain everything. The White Rabbit could take it. He'd hate every minute of being in England, but he would do it if I asked nicely.

I looked back up at Hatter, who had become more like an insane brother than a regular friend, and smiled. Holding up the vial of Jabberwocky blood, I hid it in my hand.

"Yes, I could stay. And I think I shall."

There was a wild cheer from behind me, but all I saw was the sweet, joyous grin that jumped onto Hatter's face. I watched the shadows under his eyes begin to pale.

Then the White Queen was sweeping to my side. She was doing that odd, fluttering motion with her hands again. Raising dark eyebrows in a snowy face, she asked liltingly, "What will you do, Alice? You have fulfilled your duty as Champion. What is next?"

I slowly turned, looked over the giant, checkerboard battlefield. My gaze travelled beyond it, out to the distant horizon.

"I think... a travel guide."

"What?" the Tweedles exclaimed. They shared a confused look, foreheads crinkled in thought. "If she know, then she do." "But if we don't, then we can't." "And if she will, then we can." "I'm supposing this might be so."

I broke through their odd rhymes and explained. "A travel guide is a book. Someone journeys through a land and writes what they see. What is wonderful and what is dangerous. Then the book is published and visitors will know of the special places that they should make a point to visit."

Mallymkun the Dormouse stepped up, as usual, waving about her tiny sword. "I suppose you've proven you're the right Alice, now. But you'll need a warrior to travel with you if you wish to be safe!"

My grin widened. "I was planning to ask you along, Mallymkun. You, the Bandersnatch, and the March Hare."

At the sound of his name, the March Hare's ears shot upright. He shook and twitched and contorted his shoulders, with a shocked look twisting his face. Then he stood up straight and saluted me with the ladle he still carried. "T'would be a pleasure, Alice!" Then his focus shifted to his feet. "Rock..."

I laughed and quietly spoke to the White Queen. "I think traveling might do him some good."

She nodded softly, understanding shining in her eyes.

"And I?" the Cheshire Cat appeared, lounging in the air beside my head. "Wouldn't I be someone you would prefer to accompany you and your friends on this little quest? After all, I do know all the paths through Underland."

I swept a bow to him, "Ches, I would be glad to have you along. But if I had asked, you would have mocked the idea and asked what was in it for you."

A sly grin crept out across his cheeks and be nodded his head. "Point to you, my dear. And now I have offered, without expectations. Well played."

"Thank you."

Then a sad voice at my side whispered, "Alice?"

I turned and saw Hatter's whole face drooping and unshed tears gleaming in his eyes. Even his hat seemed depressed.

I reached up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Of course, of course, of course I want you along, my fantastical, half-mad friend. I simply didn't know where you would wish to remain and hat the White Queen."

Hatter froze and tilted his head, his focus traveling between the White Queen and me. Finally, the insanely sweet smile came back and he took my hand carefully in his. "The Queen has a good head, but I would much rather hat yours."

"I would be honored." My heart wanted to explode with excitement and love. These friends would never think of me as odd or crazy failure of a young lady in society. To them, I would always be what I truly wanted to be: simply Alice.

This time, Alice was staying in Wonderland.

fin.


End file.
